


Flowers Blossom When You Believe

by artikgato



Series: Souyowrimo 2018 [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Nobody can agree on when and what Souji and Yosuke's first date was, least of all them. [The wedding chapter is finally posted!]





	1. A Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a five-parter for Souyowrimo! This will cover day 11 (a date), day 12 (a gift), day 15 (foreign), day 16 (Inaba), and day 25 (formal occasion).

Souji and Yosuke had a...unique relationship. If you asked literally any of their friends, they’d tell you to ignore what the two of them claimed, and that they’d definitely started dating in high school. If you asked any of their college friends, they’d tell you that they were already dating when they met them. But if you asked Souji and Yosuke, they’d say that they hadn’t started dating until well after college. 

Nobody, least of all them, understood just how they’d managed to live together for a full year after graduation before confessing to each-other. 

Everyone from the Investigation Team would happily inform you that they had, in fact, gone on plenty of dates way before then. “A gajillion”, Chie would say. They’d gone to see movies in Okina, eaten at Aiya’s or Souzai Daigaku together about a million times, gone to the beach together, whiled away a handful of afternoons fishing or studying or just wandering around the temple or the shopping district. “Not dates,” they’d insist. “We were just friends back then.”

“Sure,” literally any of their friends and classmates would sarcastically reply.

After they had been dating for a while and felt secure in their relationship, they’d told their families. When Nanako had eagerly asked what their first date had been like, they’d given entirely different answers.

“It was this lovely candle-lit dinner at a restaurant in Tokyo,” Souji had insisted. Yosuke had frowned.

“No I...I’m pretty sure it was when I took you to the planetarium for the first time, right?” he’d asked, unsure. 

“Oh, wait, there was the time at Inoshikara Park…”

“You’re both idiots,” Dojima had interrupted, with a sigh. “Are you forgetting the time I came home early from my job and interrupted you two having dinner together?” 

“Um, what?” Souji asked, baffled, and Dojima rolled his eyes.

“Back in high school,” Dojima clarified. “It was that really fancy curry you made from scratch, Souji. Best curry I’ve ever had. But when I came through the door you both looked like deer caught in the headlights...are you seriously telling me you weren’t dating back then?”

“...no?” Souji had replied, and Dojima shook his head with a sigh.

“Sure you weren’t.”

The confusion about what their actual first date had been followed them back from the holidays they’d spent in Inaba, all the way back to the city. 

“Hey, Souji?” Yosuke asked, one evening, over dinner. “If we can’t remember what our actual first date was...maybe we should just have a do-over?”

“What do you mean?” Souji asked, eyebrow raised.

“You know, like...we should decide what a perfect date would be, and then go on it, and  _ that _ can be our actual first date,” Yosuke suggested.

“I feel like nobody would believe us,” Souji pointed out, but Yosuke shook his head.

“It’s not for  _ them _ , silly, it would be for us!” Yosuke explained. Souji thought about it for a second, but eventually nodded.

“Okay. So, then, what would be your ideal first date?” he asked. 

“Well, if I was trying to impress you, I’d definitely take you to a museum, and then get dinner at a nice restaurant afterwards,” Yosuke answered, but Souji shook his head.

“I didn’t mean what your ideal date for  _ me _ would be, Yosuke. What would  _ you _ want to do?” he asked, and Yosuke frowned.

“Hey, I like museums!” he protested. Souji snorted and gave him a bemused look. “I really do!”

“Right,” Souji replied, smirking, and Yosuke glared at him.

“Alright, what would be  _ your _ ideal first date, then?” he asked. 

“Easy. A concert, and then a nice dinner,” he replied, but Yosuke shook his head and made a tutting noise at him.

“Nuh uh, Partner, that’s what you think  _ my _ ideal first date would be,” he corrected. Then, with a slight blush, he admitted, “But I mean, that  _ would _ be an awesome date…”

“...and a museum date would be perfect for me,” Souji admitted. 

“We could do both,” Yosuke suggested. “Go to a museum in the early afternoon, then a concert, and get a late dinner?” 

“That sounds perfect, Yosuke,” Souji replied, with a gentle smile. Yosuke grinned.

“Alright! This is gonna be the best not-actually-first first date ever!” he cheered.


	2. A Gift

By the time Souji and Yosuke were seated at their table for dinner, they were both dead on their feet. It had been a very fun but very exhausting day. 

They’d started off with a trip to the National Museum of Nature and Science. Yosuke had been very specifically interested in the dinosaur exhibit for some reason, so they’d spent the most time there, but had spent hours exploring the huge building and the many exhibits. That had taken up most of their afternoon. 

The second part of their date had been just as exciting, but in an entirely different way. Rise had been in town performing, and when Souji had texted her to ask about tickets she’d practically thrown them VIP tickets for some of the best seats in the house. Although idol music definitely wasn’t Souji’s preferred music, it had been nice to see Rise performing. She had an entirely different demeanor on stage, where the lights and music and backup dancers really made her shine. Getting to see Kanamin Kitchen perform as well had been a nice bonus

And now, finally, they were in the third part of their ultimate not-actually-first first date. And Souji welcomed the plush, comfortable chair he sat down in at the restaurant they’d reserved. It was all he could do not to slouch in the chair and lay his head down on the table, a battle that Yosuke appeared to be fighting as well. 

“Shall I start you gentlemen off with coffee?” the waitress asked, taking in their exhausted appearances.

“Please,” Souji said, with a nod. Yosuke gave a nod as well. “Black for me, sugar and cream for him.”   


“Right away,” the waitress replied. Then, as if she couldn’t help her curiosity, she added, “You two must have had quite a day!”

“We just left a concert, that’s all,” Yosuke answered. 

“Oh? Risette and Kanamin’s concert?” she asked, and when they nodded, she pouted. “Awww, I’m so jealous! Well, I’ll be back with your coffee in a few minutes, okay?”

Once she was gone, Yosuke lost the battle, slumping down to lay a cheek on the table. Souji laughed. 

“We didn’t think this through, did we?” Yosuke grumbled. “Of course we’re exhausted, we toured a museum and then went to a concert…”

“It was fun, though,” Souji assured him, and he picked himself off of the table, looking over at Souji like an overeager puppy.

“Yeah?” he asked, and Souji nodded.

“Yeah. A perfect first date if I’ve ever had one,” Souji replied. Yosuke’s smile in response was nearly blinding, it was so bright. It was yet another reminder in the infinite sea of reminders that Yosuke was Souji’s  _ boyfriend _ , that they were  _ dating _ despite all the odds. That he was  _ Souji’s _ , and Souji was his. Not for the first time that night, and probably not for the last, Souji slipped his hand into his coat pocket and ran a thumb over the small, black velvet box tucked in there.

After dinner. He’d do it after dinner.

“Man, I’m starving. I don’t have any idea what to order, everything looks too good…” Yosuke complained, now from behind the menu, and with a start Souji realized that he’d zoned out for a second. He hastily grabbed up the menu and was similarly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of choices. 

“Maybe I’ll go with some pasta? Those look good. Oh, but look at the steak! Not to be like Chie, but  _ damn _ …”

Souji just decided he’d ask the waitress for a recommendation. Their coffee arrived and they perked right up after that, just in time for their food to arrive. Souji had gotten the fettuccine alfredo on recommendation and Yosuke had, ironically, gotten the steak. He gleefully took a picture of it and sent it to Chie with the caption “Jealous, Satonaka?” and a winking emoji. 

They savored their meals, intermittently feeding each-other (much to Yosuke’s embarrassment, though he didn’t exactly  _ complain _ ). And so, they found themselves at the end of their meals, stomachs full of delicious food and coffee and wine. As soon as the waitress disappeared with Souji’s card (they had, literally, played jankenpon to determine who was going to pay), he decided to make his move. He started to reach for his pocket, only for Yosuke to reach across the table and gently grab his hands. 

“Hey, so, I’ve gotta confess something. I kind of had an ulterior motive when I suggested this re-do first date,” he admitted. Souji’s heart was in his throat. Yosuke couldn’t possibly be doing what he thought he was doing, right?

“Go on,” Souji prompted, with a nod, and Yosuke let out a nervous breath.

“I’ve told you that you’re special to me a lot of times, and I’ve meant it every single time. Partner...Souji,” he continued, and Souji felt himself gasp a little when Yosuke used his real name and not the usual term of endearment. “You are the most special person in the world to me. And I...I want it to stay that way, as long as you’ll have me, so I…”

Souji barely blinked, and Yosuke had gotten out of his seat and was kneeling beside him, one hand still firmly grasping Souji’s and the other holding out a little black velvet box, open, with an elegant silver band nestled inside it. 

“Will you marry me, Souji Seta?” Yosuke asked. Souji felt himself grinning, and barked out a laugh. Yosuke blinked and looked anxious, but Souji was quick to soothe his worries. He reached into his coat pocket with his now free hand and pulled out the little black velvet box that had been in his pocket all night, and safely hidden at his job for the last month or so.

“I can’t believe you beat me to it,” Souji finally said, around a lump in his throat. Yosuke stared in disbelief, and then laughed. Souji let go of Yosuke’s hand to pry the box open and show him an elegant gold band. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Yosuke Hanamura.”

“I can’t believe we were both going to propose tonight,” Yosuke laughed. He plucked the silver ring out of his box and held it up. Souji let him slide the cool metal onto his hand, and returned the gesture in kind with his own ring. And then, because really, neither of them could help themselves, they tangled together in a kiss that probably went on for a little too long, considering they were in public. When they broke apart, they both nearly jumped out of their skin to find the waitress standing next to them, clearing her throat to try to get their attention. Souji sheepishly accepted his card back and signed the receipt.

“Congratulations on the engagement!” she said, waving them off as they left the restaurant hand-in-hand. Their earlier exhaustion was totally forgotten. 

“I don’t think we can say this was our first date, Yosuke,” Souji said, partway through their walk to the nearest subway station.

“Oh?” he asked.

“Who gets engaged on their first date?” he pointed out, and Yosuke laughed in response.

“True, true. Okay, what  _ was _ our first date, then?” he asked. Souji thought about it for a few long minutes, before giving Yosuke a sly grin.

“When I pulled you out of the trashcan?” he suggested, and Yosuke smacked him on the shoulder in retaliation, with an offended “No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part (foreign) will be delayed because...I'm still writing it...


	3. Foreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji and Yosuke discuss their wedding plans, and how to best surprise their friends and family with the news.

Yosuke stared up at the gold band on his finger in wonder.

He was freshly showered and bathed, laying in the large western-style bed the two of them had bought together (the first big purchase they’d made after moving in together). Souji was in the bath now, enjoying a soak after the long day the two of them had spent together. It was funny, at dinner Yosuke was had been so tired he could have taken a seven-year-long nap, but now he was wide awake. 

It had everything to do with the ring.

At first he hadn’t been able to believe in the crazy coincidence that both he and Souji had seen the do-over first date as the perfect opportunity to propose. It wasn’t that he had ever doubted the strength of his Partner’s feelings — he’d asked him to  _ marry him _ after all — it just hadn’t seemed like the kind of thing Souji would do. 

He’d gotten Souji a silver ring because Souji reminded him of silver. Not just his hair and eyes, but his cool, collected demeanor and striking appearance. He reminded him of moonlight, of starlight, and the easiest way to capture that was in silver. That was, apparently, the same line of thinking that had led to the gold band now nestled on Yosuke’s own ring finger. Souji had told him that his cheerful, warm personality, combined with his warm eyes and slightly tan, freckled skin had always reminded Souji of gold. It was cheesy, the whole thing was. Super cheesy. It was perfect for them, for two people that couldn’t remember when they’d started dating.

God, Yosuke loved Souji so much.

And now, Yosuke was wearing his ring. It was a weird, foreign feeling, if he was being honest with himself. It wasn’t like he’d never worn a ring before — he’d worn them all the time when he was in high school, after all. No, it was the fact that he was wearing it on his  _ ring finger _ . Just a few years ago, he would have never believed there was any hope of him  _ ever _ wearing a ring on his ring finger, let alone that it would have been given to him, slid onto his finger, by  _ Souji _ of all people.

He startled as he felt the mattress dip a little, looking over to see Souji sitting down on his side of the bed, dressed in his favorite pair of pajamas, with a towel still around his neck. His hair was damp, and his skin looked warm to the touch. He was smirking over at Yosuke, who still had his hand outstretched above him.

“Admiring the ring?” Souji asked, and Yosuke smiled and nodded, finally letting it fall to rest on his stomach with his other hand. 

“It’s so crazy. I knew that after tonight I’d need to start calling you my fiance but I never thought it would be because  _ you _ proposed to  _ me _ ,” Yosuke answered. Souji reached over and gently took his hand, and yep, Yosuke was right, Souji’s skin was warm from the bath. Souji raised the hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss against the ring. Yosuke’s cheeks flamed, but he didn’t jerk his arm back like a younger version of himself undoubtedly would have. 

“You’re so embarrassing,” he whined, and Souji laughed.

“You know you love it,” he replied, and Yosuke sighed.

“Yeah, I really do,” he answered. 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Souji started, releasing Yosuke’s hand, “I took so long in the bath because I was staring at my ring.” Yosuke grinned

“That  _ does _ make me feel better,” he replied. Souji’s smile in response was much smaller, almost shy. Yosuke blinked over at him in curiosity.

“So...we have a lot to talk about,” Souji started. Yosuke nodded. On the way back from dinner, the two of them had agreed to save marriage talk for after they were back in their little apartment, both preferring to discuss the events of the day. They’d spent their short train ride and brief walk recounting what they’d seen in the museum, how the concert had been, how good the food had been…

“Well, okay. What should we discuss first?” Yosuke asked. “The wedding date? The location? Which one of us is wearing a bridal gown? You’d probably look better than me, Partner, you pulled off drag waaaay more convincingly back in high school.”

“I don’t know,” Souji started, a teasing lilt to his voice. “You were pretty cute in that short skirt. I think you’d make an excellent bride.”

“Jerk,” Yosuke replied, barely managing not to laugh. 

“My parents will...well, actually, they probably won’t approve of me marrying a man,” Souji started, with a frown. “But if they did, they’d surely insist on a traditional wedding.”

“I think you’d look fantastic in a wedding hakama, Souji,” Yosuke replied. And he really meant it — he was picturing Souji in the traditional black and grey garb, with his striking silver hair, and he  _ knew _ he’d look handsome.

“Sure, but...maybe I shouldn’t even tell my parents?” Souji continued, with a deeper frown. He looked like he had just eaten something incredibly sour, from Yosuke’s perspective.

“If that’s what you want. You’re an adult, and they can’t say or do anything about who you want to marry, Souji,” Yosuke replied. “If you think they’re only going to make a scene, maybe it’s best not to invite them.”

“...I’ll, think about it,” Souji sighed.

“You’ll always have Nanako-chan and Dojima-san,” Yosuke pointed out, and Souji perked right up.

“Oh, that’s true. If we have a western-style wedding, Nanako should definitely be the flower girl,” Souji said, and Yosuke grinned.

“Um, duh?” he replied, playfully. “Hmm...but I  _ do _ want to see you in a wedding hakama though…”

“You can wear the wedding kimono,” Souji teased, and Yosuke made a face.

“Please. All that white? I wouldn’t look good at all. I’ll just wear a tux,” he replied. Souji made a curious face, and Yosuke leaned in a little, eyes sparkling. “Okay, here’s what I’m thinking. We met in the spring, so we should have a spring wedding. And it should obviously be in Inaba.”

“Of course,” Souji said, nodding for him to continue.

“We’ll see if we can have it at the Amagi Inn. If we give them enough advance warning, I’m sure Yukiko could pull some strings. You can wear a wedding hakama, and I’ll wear a tux, and the guests can choose whether they want to dress traditional or western style.”

“That...sounds great, actually,” Souji replied, his surprised expression morphing into a smile. “You really put a lot of thought into this.”

“Of course I did. I only want the best for you, Partner,” Yosuke insisted. “Now, did you have any ideas of your own?”

“Well...yes and no,” Souji admitted. “I kept thinking about what my parents would want, and trying to figure out a way to do the exact opposite. But, you know, I think in a lot of ways, your idea  _ is _ pretty much the exact opposite of what they would want.”

“Yeah?” Yosuke asked, and Souji nodded.

“They definitely wouldn’t want the wedding in Inaba. They’d insist on Tokyo, if not somewhere overseas, and knowing them, they would insist on a fall or winter wedding. And they’d definitely want it to be strictly traditional. The fact that you’re suggesting a ceremony that’s a  _ fusion _ of traditional and western weddings would actually be  _ more _ appalling to them than just doing a western wedding. And, of course, there is the fact that you are a man.”

“Well, that settles it, right?” Yosuke asked. Souji nodded, his silver eyes glinting with amusement. They leaned over the small amount of space on the bed between them and shared a kiss. When they broke away, Yosuke impulsively reached over and grabbed up the hand of Souji’s that had the new engagement ring on it, bringing it to his lips in a mirror of what Souji had done earlier. Souji blushed, and Yosuke felt like he had just defeated seven thousand Shadows all at once and stood, victorious, on top of their defeated bodies. (Never mind the fact that Shadows evaporated on defeat — that simply wasn’t good for his metaphor, okay?)

“So, do you want to call Yukiko tomorrow? Or should we try to set up a day to meet up with everybody to give them the good news?” Yosuke asked. Souji mulled it over for a second.

“As much as I’d love to go ahead and get planning...I also want to surprise our friends. I know we were just in Inaba for the Christmas holidays, but I’m sure everyone would love to see us again. I’ll see if I can have next Saturday off, and we can make a weekend of it, how does that sound?” Souji asked. Yosuke made a whoop noise in response, punching at the air.

“Alright! This is gonna be so awesome, I can’t wait to see the looks on all of their faces. Especially Teddie! He’s gonna  _ freak out _ ,” Yosuke responded. Souji laughed. “We might need to get Rise-chan on a video call, though, I think she’ll be in Kyushu next weekend.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Souji replied, but Yosuke was still vibrating with energy.

“Ooh, ooh! We should wear gloves and pick somewhere outdoors to meet everybody, so at the right moment we can pull the gloves off and show off the rings, for maximum drama!” Yosuke insisted. Souji found himself laughing at Yosuke, who looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. 

“Of course,” Souji replied. Yosuke turned to him and engulfed him in a big hug with a laugh. 

“I’m so goddamn lucky,” Yosuke said, squeezing him. “Honest to god. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Partner,” Souji whispered, the last word teasingly. Yosuke blushed, feeling the familiar twisting in his guts whenever Souji used his term of endearment on him instead. He found himself staring back down at the gold ring nestled so perfectly on his ring finger. Marriage was still such a foreign concept, but he couldn’t have possibly been more excited about it. Next Saturday couldn’t get here sooner. Spring couldn’t get here fast enough.


	4. Inaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to Inaba to surprise their friends and family with their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be able to complete all of the souyowrimo prompts, but I at least wanted to finish this fic. Merry Christmas! There's one chapter after this~

Souji wasn’t nervous. He had  _ nothing _ to be nervous about. His family and friends would be nothing but supportive of his and Yosuke’s engagement, he was  _ sure  _ of it, but…

Well, there was a little, tiny sliver of doubt in the back of his mind, nonetheless.

Yosuke, as if sensing his doubt, squeezed his gloved hand reassuringly and flashed a charming grin at him. He returned the squeeze and smile. He wondered if Yosuke had the same doubts, but he didn’t want to bring it up and dampen his Partner’s enthusiasm.

They were en route from the train station to the Dojima residence. Souji had called ahead the previous day to let his uncle and Nanako know that they would be stopping by and had something important to tell them. Dojima-san had promised that he would wait until after their visit to go into work — something that he could do a lot more easily nowadays, since Inaba had gone back to its more normal state of very little crime happening. Nanako had sounded excited and had asked him half a dozen questions before Dojima-san had taken the phone from her, laughing. His uncle likely knew exactly what they were going to tell him, judging from his amused tone during the conversation, but Souji knew he’d keep it a secret from Nanako at least. 

After stopping in to see the two of them they’d be going to the Hanamura residence to talk to Yosuke’s parents (Souji was extremely nervous about this portion of the trip, but Yosuke had insisted over and over that they’d be fine with it), and lastly they’d be meeting their friends at their usual spot on the Junes rooftop to tell them. 

By the time they made it to the familiar Dojima residence the both of them were cold and looking forward to getting indoors. It was a sunny day but it  _ was _ still January, and there was nearly a foot of snow on the ground. 

“You’re here!” Nanako greeted them cheerfully at the door, nearly lunging at Souji and grabbing him around the shoulders in a hug. She’d gotten considerably taller since they’d first met, coming up to Souji’s chest now. 

“Hey, Nanako-chan,” Yosuke greeted, and she tackle-hugged him too. Yosuke laughed, and the three of them stepped inside and shut the door. After taking off their shoes and outer coats, they found Dojima-san sitting at the table with a cup of steaming coffee, a half-eaten omelette, and the daily newspaper in front of him. He nodded to them in greeting. Nanako moved over toward her own seat, but didn’t sit down. She was practically vibrating with anticipation. 

“Dojima-san, Nanako-chan,” Souji started, with a slight bow. “We have something important to tell you.” Dojima nodded, once, and Nanako nodded  _ several _ times. Souji almost laughed. He turned to Yosuke and nodded at him, and they both held up their gloved right hands and tugged the gloves off, to show off the silver and gold bands on their hands. Nanako gasped, and Souji saw Dojima give a knowing smirk.

“We’ve decided to get married,” Souji said, and Nanako gave an excited squeal and grabbed both of them in an enthusiastic hug. Over her head, he saw Dojima laugh and shake his head. Yeah, he’d known all along. Possibly longer than either Souji or Yosuke had. Of course, he  _ was  _ a detective, after all.

After Nanako calmed down the four of them sat down at the table and Souji and Yosuke discussed their plans for the wedding. 

“Spring wedding?” Nanako asked, with an excited look on her face. “ _ This _ spring?!” 

“No, no, that would be way too quick, right? We’re thinking next spring, to give us plenty of time to plan,” Yosuke clarified. Nanako pouted.

“Aww, why not this spring?” she asked. Yosuke opened his mouth and shut it just as quickly, and Souji was a little stunned, too. They’d both immediately dismissed the idea of having the wedding so soon after getting engaged.

“Umm...well, isn’t it a little unorthodox to get married three months after you get engaged?” Souji asked, and Dojima laughed in response. Not a polite chuckle, either, but a full-blown belly laugh.

“Since when has anything about your relationship been orthodox, Souji?” he asked, and Souji found himself blushing in embarrassment. He heard Yosuke start to laugh, too, and then Nanako joined it, and he was helpless not to go along with it.

“Now, I do think that it probably is a bad idea to rush the marriage,” Dojima clarified. “But if you delay it to next year, do it because you need the extra time, not because you think there is a certain amount of time you  _ have _ to spend engaged to someone before you get married. Chisato and I got married six months after we got engaged.”

“You should do it!” Nanako exclaimed, leaning over the table at them, with fire in her eyes. “You should get married this spring!”

“We’ll think about it,” Souji promised, looking over at Yosuke, helplessly. Yosuke was smirking over at him, with a look in his eyes that meant he was up to no good. 

They informed the two of them of their plans to try to have the wedding at the Amagi Inn, and on their way out to their next destination they promised Nanako (three times) that she would be the first to know if they decided to move the wedding to this coming spring. And that she could be the flower girl. 

During the trek to the Hanamura residence, Yosuke spoke up, his eyes still full of mischief.

“I think we should do it,” he said, and Souji sighed.

“We wanted the wedding to be in April, right? Yosuke, that’s only three months from now. That’s not nearly enough time to plan, not to mention we’d have to come up with the money—” 

“How about this. If Yukiko can get us the Inn on April 11th of this year, let’s do it,” Yosuke continued, and Souji sighed again.

“I...I don’t know…” Souji replied.

“Partner,” Yosuke said, taking both of his hands and stopping both of them in their tracks in the snowy road. He had a serious look in his eyes now. “If you seriously think we don’t have enough time, I get it. But I think we can pull it off and...agh, shit, this is so embarrassing...I just want to be married to you  _ now _ . I don’t want to wait a year.”

“Yosuke,” Souji breathed, flattered and shocked and  _ warm _ despite how cold it was. It felt like he was getting proposed to all over again. He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks, a sharp contrast with the cold winter air around them. 

“I love you, and I want you, and I want to be your husband,” Yosuke said, wrapping his arms around Souji and planting his face into Souji’s shoulder with a sigh. Souji returned the hug, squeezing his fiancee tight against him. “If we need to wait until next year, I’ll wait. I’d wait for forever...but I don’t wanna have to wait. Okay?”

“I don’t want to wait either,” Souji admitted, burying his face into Yosuke’s shoulder in kind, the fur lining his hood feeling nice against one red, burning cheek. “I’m just...I don’t know, I don’t want us to rush into this and end up in over our heads. There’s so much planning and money that goes into these things…”

“We can take care of the planning,” Yosuke assured him. “And honestly? If you think Nanako-chan and Dojima-san and my parents and our friends  _ aren’t _ going to want to help, you’re an idiot. And as for the money, I mean, I don’t want a crazy big, crazy expensive ceremony, do you?”

“No,” Souji agreed, feeling a grin spreading across his face. “It’s what my parents would want, but I just want a small ceremony. Just for us and our friends and family.”

“Exactly,” Yosuke said, pulling away from the hug and prompting Souji to do the same. “We defeated a  _ goddess _ when we were in  _ high school _ . Planning a wedding in three months should be a cake walk, right?” 

“Right,” Souji agreed. He took Yosuke’s hand and the two of them continued on their way to the Hanamura residence. 

The Hanamuras had, comically enough, basically the same opinions about having the wedding with such a quick engagement time. Yosuke’s mother, still blotting at her damp eyes with a handkerchief (she’d cried when they revealed the rings, it was adorable), had enthusiastically encouraged them to go ahead with their plans for a spring wedding with nearly as much enthusiasm as Nanako had. Yosuke’s father, on the other hand, had voiced his own reservations about the matter, citing almost the exact same reasons as Souji. In the end he gave his blessing to the two of them, though encouraged them to seriously think about how much work they’d be doing for the next three months to pull it off. Yosuke had just laughed it off and called his dad a worry-wart, though once they were out of the house he’d sheepishly told Souji that now  _ he _ was reconsidering the spring wedding a little bit.

At long last, they made it to Junes. They both stared up at the building that had been so important and a source of such complicated feelings for both of them. Yosuke squeezed Souji’s hand and asked “Ready?”, and with that they stepped inside and headed for the elevator. 

The ready acceptance of their engagement and wedding plans from both the Dojimas and the Hanamuras had pretty much set Souji’s doubts to rest. His own parents were still a concern, but, honestly, they didn’t even need to know until after the wedding. Another point in favor of having it sooner rather than later, now that he thought about it.

* * *

“Hey, look who finally made it!” Chie greeted them with a wave, as they approached. They were sitting at the long wooden table that they had frequented back in high school, in their usual formation, to boot. Chie and Yukiko were sitting on the left, with Kanji and Teddie on the right. Naoto was sitting on the opposite side of the table, with a small tablet propped up in front of her, showing Rise’s smiling face. They greeted everyone as they approached, and Souji noticed Kanji have to grab Teddie by the shoulder to keep him from launching himself out of his seat to tackle the two of them in a hug. Some things never changed. 

There were two chairs for them at head of the table, but they left them pushed in, choosing to stand side-by side to address all of them.

“So, what’s this big news you’ve got?” Kanji asked. “And why in the heck did we have to meet on the roof?” 

“Yeah, it’s freezing out!” Chie protested.

“Well, we wanted to meet at our old headquarters,” Souji explained, looking over at Yosuke, who nodded at him. 

“Aaaaand we wanted to make sure it wouldn’t look weird if we were wearing gloves,” Yosuke added, with a smirk. Before anybody could ask what  _ that _ was supposed to mean, they held up their right hands and pulled the gloves off. There was a beat of silence, and then an audible gasp from Chie, a squeal from the tablet that Rise was watching through, and Teddie shot to his feet with a shout of “un- _ bear _ -lievable!”

After  _ that _ , it was pandemonium. Teddie and Chie both  _ launched _ themselves at the two of them in a hug, and soon enough Yukiko and Kanji joined, leaving Naoto still seated and giving the pile of them an amused look, and Rise pouting and lamenting that she couldn’t join in. Eventually they all separated and sat down, Yukiko leaning across the table for a closer look at the rings and Rise demanding that they get closer to the tablet so she could see them, too. Once  _ that _ was settled, they started to tell them about their plans for the wedding. They got as far as saying they wanted to have it in the spring before they were interrupted  _ again _ by yet more pandemonium.

“That’s  _ soo _ romantic!” Rise exclaimed, at the same time that Kanji asked “This  _ coming _ spring?”, Teddie shouted “That’s so soon!” and Chie  _ insisted _ “You mean  _ this _ spring coming up, right?”

That settled most of their worries about that. Souji explained that they were considering it, only to notice that Yukiko had gotten up, walked a few feet away, and was on the phone.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll ask,” she said, and turned back to look at the two of them. “Did you have a specific date you were considering?”

They hadn’t even told her they were thinking of having the wedding at the Amagi Inn. Yosuke couldn’t help laughing, and Souji could only feel so incredibly grateful for his friends.

“April 11th,” he answered, and she nodded. Within a couple of minutes she had ended the call and sat back down beside Chie. 

“We’ve blocked off the inn for you two on the 11th,” she informed them. Then, she seemed to realize what she’d done and her entire face went red. “O-oh! I’m...I’m so sorry, I didn’t even ask if you wanted to have your wedding at the Inn, I…”

“It’s fine, Yukiko,” Yosuke interrupted, still laughing.

“We were always planning on having the wedding there,” Souji explained, with a nod, while Yosuke kept laughing. “In fact, we were planning on visiting the Inn later today to ask about the reservation.”

“You were?” Yukiko asked, looking both relieved and dumbfounded. Chie had now joined Yosuke in laughing, and Yukiko was getting that telltale twitch in her lips that meant that a laughing fit was incoming. 

“We were,” Souji replied. He reached across the table and took her hands, a serious look on his face. “Thank you, Yukiko.”

“Of course, anything for you two, Souji-kun,” she said, equally seriously. Then, as soon as he let go, she collapsed in a fit of giggles, leaning against Chie. “I-I can’t believe I did that, and they were always planning on...snrk...ga-hahaha—”

Once they got Yukiko to come back from her laughing fit, they went over more details. They told them about Yosuke’s idea for a fusion of a traditional Japanese and modern Western-style wedding, which they all agreed was very fitting for the two of them. They fielded questions left and right from all of their friends, and the discussion went on for nearly two hours before Yukiko stood up and insisted that they go to the Amagi Inn to be able to plan a little more thoroughly. Rise demanded pictures and constant text updates before signing off. 

Halfway through their trek over to the Inn, Yosuke broke off his conversation with Chie and took Souji’s hand, urging him to slow down and linger behind the pack. Everyone gave them a knowing glance and kept walking (except Teddie, who Kanji just grabbed by the shoulders and steered away from the couple with an exhausted sigh).

“See? Didn’t I tell you our friends were going to want to help?” Yosuke asked, with a warm smile. Souji laughed.

“Of course,” Souji replied. “I just didn’t think it would be…”

“This much?” Yosuke answered, and Souji nodded. He chuckled. “Honestly, me too. I sure wasn’t expecting Kanji to volunteer to tailor our wedding clothes, or Rise to insist on buying the cake for us, or Yukiko’s family to just  _ give us _ the Inn for the day, and provide food…”

“We owe them all so much,” Souji said, looking up at their friends fondly as they walked a few feet ahead of them, talking excitedly amongst themselves. 

“Yeah, but I mean...we all owe  _ you _ so much, Souji,” Yosuke said, squeezing his hand. “If it wasn’t for you, where would  _ any _ of us be? Yukiko and Kanji and Rise and Naoto might all be dead, Teddie would still be in the TV world, and who knows about Chie or me? Yukiko’s family knows about the TV thing now, and they know we rescued her.”

“...yes,” Souji agreed, with a nod. He turned to Yosuke with a smile. “Well, I guess this settles it, right? We need to tell Nanako.”

“We’ve got a lot of planning to do for the next three months but...at least we don’t have to do it alone,” Yosuke said, gesturing to the group ahead of them. Souji nodded.

“We’ll make it work,” Souji agreed. He tugged on Yosuke’s hand to get him to stop walking, briefly, and leaned in for a kiss, which Yosuke reciprocated. Before they could get too into it, they were stopped by a whistle.

“Hey you two, save the PDA for the wedding, alright?” Chie teased. They blushed at having gotten caught, but quickly rejoined the group.

April 11th couldn’t get here sooner, really.


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke had probably never been more nervous in his life. Which was impressive, considering the life he’d led up until that moment. But, well, he had a good reason to be nervous! It was his wedding day, after all!

Yosuke had probably never been more nervous in his life. Which was impressive, considering the life he’d led up until that moment. But, well, he had a good reason to be nervous! It was his wedding day, after all!

It really was a picture-perfect setting for a wedding, though. The courtyard of the Amagi inn was host to a wide variety of carefully cultivated trees and flowers, but naturally the stars of the proverbial show were the cherry blossom trees, in full bloom this time of year. The courtyard was littered with delicate pink petals. It was a mild day with a slight breeze, not cold but not hot either, and not a cloud was in the sky. 

Surprisingly, the gold and silver decorations didn’t clash with the pink blossoms like Yosuke was worried they were going to. Rise had surprised them with those, arriving early in the morning with an armful of gold and silver balloons and bags bursting with party supplies in the two colors, everything from napkins that were way too fancy (in Yosuke’s opinion) to table runners to streamers and silverware. (Some of the silverware was gold plated, and Yosuke had spent a little too long wondering if it should still be called ‘silver’ware at that point.)

There were a few rows of chairs lined up in two sections, facing the stone archway that Yosuke was currently standing in front of, with a long aisle up the middle that had a white carpet that started in front of the doors leading back to the Amagi Inn, and ended right at Yosuke’s feet. Every chair was full of friends and family, all talking in low conversations with each-other. 

Conspicuously missing from the audience were of course Souji, along with Rise, Dojima-san and Nanako-chan. Teddie, Kanji and Naoto were standing with Yosuke in front of the archway. Teddie was of course the ring-’bear’er, a duty he was taking “beary seriously”. Yosuke had surprised pretty much everyone by nominating Kanji to be his best man, which the former blonde was also taking very seriously. Naoto, meanwhile, had quietly done some digging and found out exactly how easy it was to get ordained to marry people -  _ very _ easy, it turns out - and had surprised the couple by offering to officiate their wedding. So she was standing in the direct middle of the archway, looking very solemn and official in a western-style black and white suit that, honestly, looked scarily good on her. 

Yosuke was nervous, and had been scanning the crowd for some time now, to give himself something to do in order not to focus on his nerves. Not for the first time he locked eyes with his mother in the crowd who — despite the wedding not even having officially started — looked teary-eyed. His father was doing his best to keep her from crying and ruining her makeup, and threw him a bemused look when he realized Yosuke was looking at them. Sitting nearby were both sets of his grandparents, which had honestly been a huge surprise to him. One pair of grandparents, his father’s parents, lived all the way in Okinawa, and he hadn’t seen them since he was a child. The other set of grandparents, on his mother’s side, lived in Tokyo which was a  _ bit _ closer than Okinawa, but not close enough that he’d expected them to arrive on such short notice. The grandparents had only briefly gotten to meet Souji this morning, but had immediately taken a liking to him. His grandmother on his father’s side had congratulated him on landing such a ‘fine man’, which had made  _ both _ of them blush. It was a huge relief, as Yosuke had been more than a little worried that his much more traditional and conservative grandparents would not have approved of him marrying a man. He was immensely grateful that this wasn’t the case.

Another huge surprise had been Souji’s parents showing up. Well, his mother had, at least. She hadn’t needed to explain that Souji’s father was still away on business, but she’d managed to find some time to attend her son’s wedding, and to see her brother and niece after a long time away. Dojima-san had sheepishly explained, after seeing Souji’s shell shocked expression, that he’d been the one to tell them about the wedding, fulling intending on defending his nephew’s choices to them. According to him, she’d merely sighed and said she understood. And then laughed at the irony of it, as she’d eloped with his father without telling  _ anyone _ , after all. 

Souji had never been told  _ that _ . He’d seen a few pictures of his parents in traditional wedding garb, being married by a very severe looking Shinto priest, and hadn’t questioned it. Those had apparently been taken at a later date, when Souji’s father’s parents had demanded an actual wedding. 

Mrs. Seta had been a shock to both Souji and Yosuke, and Yosuke had nearly worried himself to death with nerves when she’d abruptly shown up and introduced herself to them. She’d looked Yosuke up and down that morning, in his casual clothes with deep dark bags under his eyes and a wide-eyed expression as he fumbled his words and promptly stuck his foot in his mouth, and she’d turned to her son with a bemused expression.

“I like him,” she’d said, and then she’d turned and left them both standing there gaping like fish out of water.

She was sitting in the crowd, too, and while she didn’t look teary-eyed like Yosuke’s own mother, she also didn’t look unhappy being there. At a glance, it was easy to see where Souji had gotten his good looks from, and at the same time the family resemblance with Dojima-san was uncanny. Souji had apparently gotten his silver hair and eyes from his father, though.

Sitting near Mrs. Seta were three other women that Yosuke would have never guessed would ever be at his wedding. Marie was the first, a friend of theirs from their high school days, that the two of them (and everyone else from the Investigation Team) knew to be an actual, literal goddess that controlled the weather. She’d shown up earlier that day and demanded a seat in the audience, saying that they owed her because she was making sure the weather was perfect. Souji had given her a seat with no question, along with the other lady she was with. Yosuke had never met her, but Souji had quickly and enigmatically explained that he owed a great deal to this tall, gorgeous blonde lady named Margaret. So two more seats had been set out for them, without question. 

The third surprise guest, who was chatting amicably with Marie of all people, was Kanami Mashita. She’d apparently gotten wind of the wedding thanks to Rise, and had booked a train ticket almost immediately, leaving the rest of Kanamin Kitchen to make up for her very sudden absence. Yosuke was of course glad to see her — she’d become good friends with both himself and Souji as well, thanks to Rise dragging her out of her apartment to hang out with them. It wasn’t so much a surprise that she was at the wedding, but rather that she was  _ there _ at all, considering her busy work schedule. Yosuke was just glad that no press or paparazzi had figured out that there were not one but  _ two _ incredibly famous idols here, the last thing he or Souji needed or wanted was their wedding to get crashed by the media.

Yosuke could tell that the wedding was going to be starting soon, because he noticed Yukiko enter the courtyard and slip into her place on the opposite side of the archway, next to Chie. Yosuke glanced off to the side and saw Yukiko’s mother and other members of the staff of the inn were finishing with the setup of the two long tables full of food and drinks, confirming his suspicions. He stood up straighter, trying to contain his nerves, and noticed Chie waving at him from where she was standing. 

“You’ll be fine,” she mouthed at him, and gave him a big thumbs up. He returned it with a grin. The two girls, along with Rise, were the quote-unquote “bridemaids” in this wedding, although neither Yosuke nor Souji were really the “bride”. They’d decided that of the two, it made more sense for Souji to take the role, though, and over beers one night they’d both come to the conclusion that it would be hilarious for Souji to have  _ those three _ in particular as his bridesmaids, as the three of them had all, independently of each-other, confessed to him during the year he’d been at Yasogami. (He’d turned them down, of course, and it hadn’t been until he’d confessed to Yosuke that Yosuke had ever put two and two together about exactly  _ why _ Souji had turned them down.)

A sudden hush fell over the crowd as the shamisen music changed rather abruptly from the calm, tranquil song that had been playing to an approximation of the bridal march normally played at Western weddings. Yosuke sucked in a breath in anticipation as the doors at the back of the courtyard slid open, and there was Souji. Yosuke was dressed in a white tuxuedo with gold accents, and while he thought he looked good in it, he in his humble opinion paled in comparison to how Souji looked. In keeping with their fusion of western and eastern traditions, Souji was wearing a wedding hakama, though the top was a deep, dark black instead of the usual white, and the pants were a much lighter silver as opposed to the normal dark gray. Souji  _ had _ always looked fantastic in traditional Japanese clothing, but this was something else altogether. He looked striking and masculine and just altogether  _ perfect _ in that outfit, and Yosuke was giddy with the notion that very, very soon, he was going to be Yosuke’s  _ husband _ .

Nanako was just ahead of Souji in a cute pink dress, scattering some kind of white flower petals around, contrasting to the pink sakura petals that were already naturally scattered across the carpet. Dojima was walking next to Souji, one arm linked with his, wearing a plain black tuxedo and his signature red tie. Yosuke barely even noticed Rise, who was slipping around the back of the crowd to stand beside Chie and Yukiko. Once Souji looked up and they locked eyes, Yosuke only had eyes for him. He barely even realized he had been holding his breath, slowly letting it out as Nanako made it to the end of the carpet and went to stand in front of Chie and Yukiko. Dojima-san let go of Souji and went to take his seat next to Yosuke’s mother, who looked like she was barely managing not to cry. Yosuke wanted to say something to her, but was too distracted by Souji making his way to the front, turning to face Yosuke, who turned to face him as if pulled by a magnet. He wasn’t sure how long he just  _ stared _ , speechless and so in love, but it couldn’t have been nearly as long as it felt. Naoto eventually cleared her throat, and he ripped his focus away from Souji to look at her.

“We are gathered here today…”

Yosuke tried to pay attention to the ceremony. He really, really did. But he just couldn’t get over how nice Souji looked in his hakama...his  _ wedding _ hakama, that he was wearing because they were getting  _ married _ . Souji was staring at him too, looking almost bashful at first, and getting progressively more and more amused, until he started outright laughing. Souji’s laugh was a thing of beauty, and Yosuke wanted to appreciate it more, but he was forcefully snapped back into reality by a light smack on his shoulder.

“Oww, what was that for?” he hissed, looking over at Naoto, who looked somewhere between exasperated and amused.

“Your vows!” she muttered to him, trying to keep her voice low enough that nobody in the crowd could hear. Yosuke felt his cheeks heat up and he scrambled to pull the paper he’d written his vows on, finding it in his pocket right where he’d left it. He unfolded it and cleared his throat. And thank goodness he’d written down his vows, at Souji’s suggestion of course, because he was one hundred percent sure that if he hadn’t, he’d just be spouting nonsense and embarrassing himself, instead of delivering a heartfelt speech about how Souji was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

By the end of his vows, he was misty eyed, Souji looked choked up, and he didn’t need to look to know that his mother was probably bawling her eyes out, makeup totally ruined. 

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Yosuke. Rings were slid onto fingers, they both said “I do”, and finally, finally, Naoto said “You may now kiss”. The world may as well have stopped existing at that point, because all Yosuke cared about was how it felt to kiss Souji in that moment, while Naoto declared them ‘husbands’, and the crowd cheered them on. And then, because nothing about this was traditional anyway, they were crushed in a huge group hug by the rest of their Investigation Team. 

The staff of the Amagi Inn were practically ninjas, or maybe Yosuke was just that unobservant, because one moment the chairs were all lined up in pristine rows, and the next moment they were gone, clearing a space for dancing. To be fair he was still distracted by how unfairly attractive Souji was in his wedding hakama. He was, fortunately, not so overly distracted that he forgot how to dance. He and Souji had actually practiced this dance in the chaotic few weeks leading up to their wedding, and the practice was clearly paying off. They ended the dance with a kiss, and were almost immediately bombarded by the rest of the Investigation Team.

“Dibs on dancing with Senpai!” Rise said, grabbing one of his arms. 

“Ooh, me next!” Yukiko added, with a giggle. Teddie grabbed Souji’s other arm with a pout.

“No fair, I wanna dance with Sensei too!” he cried.

“You just gotta wait, Ted. I’m sure we’ll all get to dance with Souji-senpai...r-right?” Kanji asked, with a little blush on his cheeks.

“I promised Nanako the first dance after Yosuke,” Souji sheepishly admitted. Yosuke found himself laughing at the disappointed looks on their faces. Rise glared at him.

“I guess it’s fine if it’s Nanako-chan. But I’m next!” she declared. Teddie managed to pout even  _ harder _ . 

“No fair!” he whined, grabbing Souji’s arm a little harder. Souji shot him an imploring look over the blonde’s head, and Yosuke laughed.

“Ted, c’mon, you’ve gotta wait your turn,” Yosuke said, employing his “older brother” voice and putting a hand on Teddie’s shoulder. Teddie pouted, but let go. 

Yukiko ended up dancing with Teddie, and he surprised them all by being a very good dancer and being a perfect gentleman, not making any kind of passes or weird innuendo. Rise danced with Naoto, and although Naoto protested that she wasn’t a good dancer, her flawless dance steps betrayed her. But Naoto wasn’t the only one that seemed to have been practicing, because Chie, of all people, dragged Yosuke onto the dance floor.

“Yukiko’s busy, so you’re dancing with me?” Yosuke guessed, and she frowned at him.

“Shut it, you jerk. I didn’t want you to get lonely without Souji, since it looks like his next seventeen dances are accounted for,” she replied. Yosuke laughed.

“Yeah, it’s a good thing I married him, huh? He’s popular,” Yosuke joked. Chie snorted.

“I also wanted to check up on you. How are you doing? You sure spaced out a lot during the ceremony,” Chie continued. Yosuke had the grace to feel embarrassed.

“I wasn’t that bad, was I?” he asked, and Chie nodded. “I couldn’t help it...I just kept thinking about how good Souji looks in that hakama…”

“Can’t blame you, he  _ does _ look hot,” Chie replied, with a laugh. Yosuke looked affronted, and she laughed harder. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna try to steal your husband. Besides, I’m one to talk, right? I get distracted by Yukiko all the time.”

“And when can we expect  _ that _ wedding to happen, hmm?” Yosuke asked, teasing. Chie blushed.

“Hey, some of us like to take our time!” Chie exclaimed, defensive. Then she lowered her voice and muttered, “Probably soon, though.”

“Good,” Yosuke replied. And then, as an afterthought, “By the way, I’m impressed. You’re actually pretty good at dancing. I would’ve expected you to have two left feet.”

“Hey!” Chie complained.

It took a good while for Souji to work his way through all of the dances that people wanted with him, including an intensely awkward dance with his mother, who looked smug the entire time. Yosuke’s mother had excitedly pulled him onto the dance floor for that dance as well, so at least Souji wasn’t alone in his suffering. 

Some time later the food was revealed, and everyone took a break from dancing (much needed in Souji’s case) to eat. Yosuke was chatting with Kanji and Naoto, wine in one hand and a plate full of appetizers in the other, when he felt firm tap on his arm. He turned to find Souji’s mother beckoning him, which was a shock, but he followed her, nervous.

“I just wanted to thank you, Hanamura,” she said, and when he raised an eyebrow, she gave a mirthless little laugh and continued. “I’ve never seen Souji looking so happy, and I know you’re the reason.”

“Uh...thanks,” Yosuke managed to answer. She sighed.

“I know I’ve been distant from Souji for a long time now, and you rightfully probably don’t have a very high opinion of me,” she continued

“We were afraid you were going to try to stop the wedding,” Yosuke blurted out. She looked taken aback for a second, but shook her head with a sigh.

“I’d like to be surprised by that...but I’m not. I understand why you would think that,” she replied. “I was never what you would call a doting mother, unlike your own,” she continued. Yosuke followed her gaze to where she was looking at Yosuke’s mother as she talking to Souji, a huge smile on her face as she laughed at something he said. He turned back to her as she continued. “We were close, once, but as he got older and my job got more demanding, we just got...more and more distant. And sending him to Inaba was the final nail in that coffin...or, I suppose from his perspective, it was perhaps the final nail  _ out _ of the coffin.”

“Uh...M-Mrs. Seta…” Yosuke started, but she held up a hand to stop him.

“At first we hated that Souji had become so different after living here, but now I honestly can’t ever see him going back to the quiet, serious boy he was before then. You know, his father and myself...we’ve always been more concerned with our careers than with family or friendship… I’m glad he didn’t turn out like us.”

“Me...too?” Yosuke said, unsure of whether he should be agreeing or not. Mrs. Seta laughed, an actual laugh this time.

“You’re just what my son needs,” she said, walking past him and patting him on the shoulder as she went. “Welcome to the family, Yosuke.”

The party lasted until evening, guests trickling out after wishing the new couple a good marriage and a happy life together. Predictably, the first guest to leave was Mrs. Seta, and the last to leave were the rest of the Investigation Team. Finally, after a long day, the newlyweds were ushered into one of the rooms of the Amagi Inn, where they finally got to remove their wedding attire and relax in the hot springs. They’d be on an early train in the morning to “officially” start their honeymoon, but they couldn’t imagine starting their honeymoon any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! I might eventually add a bonus chapter of the honeymoon or their married life. Maybe.


End file.
